megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jail
Jails are locations in Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' Jails appear throughout Japan that the protagonist and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts investigate. Jails are ruled by Kings, discredited or downtrodden people who have used the Metaverse and the EMMA application as revenge against people who wronged or traumatized them and to gain back their fame, or gain the fame they desire. Unlike Palaces, Jails are powered by the collective treasures of the public by using mediums such as business cards and key phrases that allows their treasure to be taken. When a person's treasure is taken by the King, they become fanatical towards them, although this does not affect anyone out of the district where the Jail is in. Jails do not have a treasure, although a crown on top of its King keeps all of the desires inside them. If they take off the crown, all affected people revert to normal. The King is also sealed inside a "Bird Cage" that plays the reason why they become distorted, which is presented as a flashback that tells how the Jail owner was wronged or traumatized, and the source of trauma would transform into a powerful Shadow known as a Lock Keeper. Once the Lock Keeper is defeated, the Phantom Thieves would send a calling card before fighting the King. After they are defeated, the King would admit their crimes and take off their crown, freeing all desires. Unlike "Changing a Heart" as seen in most of Persona 5, many of these targets actually turn into better people instead of simply being reduced into weeping husks. Lavenza might offer quests to rematch with former Jail Kings, which are actually flashbacks from the party's memories. It was later revealed that the Jails are created by EMMA per its user's request. As soon as its user tells it to save them, it will be able to create a personalized Jail of that person, turning them into a King and allow them to artificially increase their popularity by stealing hearts. Even if the King surrenders and vanishes or is killed outright, it will still remain with no owner and people can still be entranced by the King's work. This function is added by Akira Konoe as a tool for the downtrodden to be able to stand against injustice, and via it, the Jails can be manipulated simply via its user's voice to have its King fulfill their agenda. Konoe seeks to spread the Jails all over Japan so crime will cease to exist. The EMMA itself runs a Jail after Konoe's downfall; unlike the others, the desires are sent to it directly, as the public is mesmerized by the EMMA app. After it is destroyed with its defeat, the Jails cease to exist. Gallery Trivia * The methods which Kings steal the desires of people into Jails are similar to the Dark Hour, where normal people are drawn into the collective unconsciousness and had their mental state stolen by Shadows, then come back to the real world abnormally. Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Locations